I Can Wait Forever
by aleathory
Summary: Apakah wajar jika iblis jatuh cinta pada manusia?


Pairing : Dean x Meg

Genre : Romance/General

Rating : T

A/N : Judul diambil dari lagunya Simple Plan, tapi ini bukan ficlet, he he…WARNING amat sangat pendek *ditakol* Dibikin dengan penuh kenekatan tanpa draft

**I Can Wait Forever**

Para manusia itu bodoh. Ya, sangat-sangat bodoh. Mereka memedulikan orang lain di banding mereka sendiri. Apa untungnya coba. Mengorbankan hidup demi orang lain. Ah, masa bodoh, bukan urusanku juga. Lagipula denga begitu, aku akan mempunyai banyak teman di sana nanti, dan aku sendiri sangat menantikan orang-orang bodoh itu hadir di sana.

Tapi lain kali ini. Seseorang yang kuketahui, amat sangat kuketahui. Memang, aku tidak mengenalnya, namun aku mengetahuinya. Kini ia telah menjadi manusia bodoh, yang seharusnya sudah kusangka. Dean Winchester, kakak dari Sam Winchester, yang seharusnya akan menjadi pemimpinku kelak. Aku mempunyai ketertarikan padanya. Aku seperti menyukainya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, sangat tidak mungkin. Dia lawanku, dia musuhku, dan dia bodoh. Percuma saja dia berkorban. Tapi aku senang dia melakukannya, artinya aku bisa melihatnya di sana, meskipun dalam keadaan tersiksa, aku akan merasa sangat bahagia.

Ah, aku memang sudah tidak ada di dunia fana itu. Aku kini berada di alam dimana aku seharusnya tinggal, tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Tempat dimana kaumku berada. Karena mereka, ya mereka, para Winchester, telah mengirimku kembali.

Aku masih ingat saat-saat aku terjebak di dalam Devil's Trap. Pada saat rasa sakit menjuluri setiap sendi tubuhku. Aku juga masih ingat pada saat aku hampir membunuh Dean Winchester. Aku sangat berharap ia terbunuh. Agar aku memiliki mainan baru. Sekaligus membalas dendam.

Aku tidak berhasil, dia masih selamat. Ketika ia sudah terpisah dengan tubuhnya dan bertemu temanku, ketika Reaper hampir berhasil membawanya pergi, ia masih juga selamat. Meskipun aku ada di sini, aku dapat mengetahuinya. Mengapa tuhan yang itu sangat melindunginya?

Aku tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi, agar dia dapat hadir di sini, di antara kami semua. Dan aku dengan tidak sabar menantinya.

Tapi aku sendiri akan datang kembali ke alam penuh makhluk bernama manusia tersebut. Entah kapan, tapi aku yakin aku akan segera kembali.

Aku, seorang iblis yang penuh intrik, kebingungan karna seorang manusia tampan bernama Dean Winchester. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Aku kecewa, amat sangat kecewa. Ia telah pergi. Padahal aku sudah bisa melihatnya sesering yang ku mau. Melihatnya tersiksa di sini, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia manis jika terlihat tersiksa. Sangat manis.

Tapi kini sesuatu –atau seseorang- merenggutnya dariku. Ia pergi lagi. Menjauh. Tidak, ia sudah bertahun-tahun di sini. Ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa bahagia dapat melihatnya, meskipun dari kejauhan. Ia harus tetap berada di sini.

Oh, aku kini benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tahu tidak boleh, iblis menyukai manusia. Tapi iblis selalu egois bukan? Dan aku tidak peduli seburuk apa aku terlihat, seegois apa aku terlihat, aku iblis, yang sudah di kenal sebagai 'penjahat'. Tidak ada iblis yang tidak jahat. Benar kan? Kami selalu penuh tipu daya. Tipu daya yang dapat menghancurkan manusia, mengubah mereka menjadi seperti seperti kami. Kami pintar, tidak seperti mereka yang mudah dibohongi, ditipu. Para pembunuh, pemabuk, pencuri, mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari kami, mereka adalah manusia yang berhasil kami racuni pikirannya, perbedaan mereka hanya satu, mereka memiliki tubuh.

Oh, aku sudah memiliki satu cara agar dapat pergi ke sana.

Kini aku dapat melihatnya, lagi-lagi dari kejauhan, tanpa dia sadari. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Tentu saja hanya ketika dia tidak sedang berburu. Karena jika ia sedang berburu, ia pasti menggunakan SMF, dan aku akan terdeteksi. Dan Flap! Akan terjadi kejar-kejaran, kemudian aku menipu mereka lagi. Dan jika aku tertangkap lagi, aku akan di kirim kembali, ke sana.

Aku ada di sini sekarang, di dunia lain selain duniaku. Dengan tubuh baru tentu saja. Tubuh yang secara kebetulan kudapatkan. Langsung kudapatkan setelah pergi dari sana. Aku bukan Meg Master lagi, aku mempunyai tubuh baru dengan identitas baru. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa akan identitas baruku ini, Aku harus mencari momen yang tepat. Dan aku sangat menantikan momen tersebut. Entah kapan.

Aku telah mengetahui siapa yang membawanya pergi, Castiel, seorang malaikat, salah satu musuh besar kami. Huff, ingin aku membunuh malaikat tersebut, malaikat yang telah membawanya pergi.

Dan aku juga melihat kawan sekaumku terkadang ada di dekat mereka, Sam dan Dean Winchester. Aku iri padanya. Seandainya aku ada di posisinya. Aku dapat melihat Dean secara dekat, memandang wajah tampannya, atau bahkan melihat senyumnya. Aku tidak tahu apa Dean pernah tersenyum pada Ruby. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Banyak hal yang kuinginkan darinya, aku ingin melihat matanya yang indah, aku ingin merasakan bibirnya yang manis, dan aku ingin aku mendapat perhatiannya, aku ingin ia melihatku dengan tatapan sayang, bukan tatapan benci. Aku tahu semua hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bisa saja memaksa, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk muncul saat ini, aku amat sangat kesal karena itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya disayangi, dicintai, oleh manusia, apalagi oleh Dean, yang jelas-jelas membenci makhluk sepertiku, kaumku, kaum iblis. Dia membuatku terkadang membenci keadaanku, takdirku sebagai iblis. Padahal aku selalu bangga menjadi iblis, hanya karena dia, kebanggaan itu hancur.

Seandainya, seandainya dia adalah iblis sepertiku. Aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku bisa bekerja sama dengannya, berada dekatnya, tidak bermusuhan. Oh, aku kembali mulai menyalahkan keadaan, keadaan yang membuatku hanya bisa seperti ini, memandangnya dari kejauhan. Menunggu saatnya tiba.

Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun. Menunggu saat-saat dia dan aku dapat bersatu. Sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu, sama kapan pun. Meskipun kapan pun itu berarti selamanya. Aku dapat menunggu, selamanya.

Dean's POV

Aku melangkah ke sana-ke sini, mendengar wanita iblis dihadapanku selesai berbicara. Aku ingin segera menghabisinya. Ia telah menangkap ayah kami, ayahku dan Sam, John Winchester. Aku harus segera tahu dimana ia berada.

Meg sebenarnya sangat menarik. Sebagai pria aku cukup menyukainya. Tapi, dia musuh kami, musuh yang harus dimusnahkan. Ia dapat menghancurkan kami dengan mudahnya. Penuh tipu daya yang tak dapat di duga. Yah, harus ku akui mereka lebih pintar dibandingkan denganku dalam hal tipu menipu.

Wanita ini sudah membuktikannya. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia adalah iblis. Ia sangat pandai menutupi semuanya, kedoknya, identitas sebenarnya. Waktu aku mengetahuinya, aku kecewa. Padahal aku mulai menyukainya. Aku mulai percaya diri menunjukan rasa sukaku. Dan Flap! Kedoknya terbuka, siapa dia sebenarnya, apa tujuannya sebenarnya. Aku amat sangat kecewa.

Wanita ini merepotkan. Pintar. Agak sulit untuk menangkapnya. Ia terlalu banyak gaya, dari tadi bicara ke sana-sini. Tapi akhirnya kami berhasil menangkapnya. Tak akan kubiarkan dia lepas. Ia sudah ada dalam genggaman. Sebentar lagi saatnya untuk kembali ke alam sana akan segera tiba.

Sayup-sayup kudengar mantra-mantra telah di bacakan. Sam telah memulainya. Kudengar jeritan wanita iblis yang pernah kusukai itu.

**Tamat**

Aneh ya? Terlalu singkat ya? Emang [hmpfh]


End file.
